amour imposible
by prepy-girl13
Summary: Hermionne change dapparence lamour se joue en harry et draco ....( toute mes corection sont faite )
1. Default Chapter

**1. Un changement soudain.**

Hermione venait d'avoir 16 ans. Depuis le début des vacances elle avait beaucoup changé : elle était devenue très belle, s'était développée et avait beaucoup grandi. Elle s'était teint les cheveux en noir avec des reflets mauves et le style de ses vêtements était vraiment différent : chandail, bedaine et minijupe étaient devenus ses vêtements habituels. Le style fresh lui convenait très bien.

Le lendemain matin c'était la rentrée. Hermione décida donc de se coucher tôt pour être à son meilleur jour. Elle voulait faire fureur.

Elle se réveilla à 5 h 30 pour prendre une bonne douche. Elle sortit de la salle de bain trente minutes plus tard, s'enroula dans une serviette et retourna dans sa chambre pour décider de ce qu'elle allait porter.

Elle fouilla dans sa garde-robe et trouva une minijupe noire ajustée avec un top rose qui dissimulait son ventre et le piercing qu'elle avait fait pour son anniversaire. Elle lissa ses cheveux et se maquilla, pour enfin descendre et aller manger. Hermione était affamée.

"Bonjour maman, bonjour papa. C'est enfin la rentrée !", dit-elle toute excitée.

"Alors Mione, ta mère et moi allons encore te porter à la gare ?", demanda son père.

"Oups... j'ai oublié de vous prévenir, mon copain Max m'a promis de venir me chercher avec sa décapotable. Il passera à 8 heures", répondit-elle.

Hermione était impatiente de voir la tête que Ron et Harry feraient en s'apercevant qu'elle avait tant changé.

A 8 heures, comme promis, Max était là. Hermione embrassa ses parents, leur dit au revoir et s'empressa de descendre.

Quand ils arrivèrent au quai 9 3/4 , Hermione dit au revoir à Max, l'embrassa longuement et s'en alla vers le train pour y trouver une place.

(Dans le train)

Alors qu'elle cherchait un siège, Hermione sentit une main se poser sur ses fesses.

"Bas les pattes, j'suis pas une fille qui se laisse faire !", lança-t-elle avant de se retourner et de se trouver nez à nez avec...

"Malfoy ?! "

"Comment connais-tu mon nom", demanda Draco, étonné.

"Tu es amnésique ? C'est moi, Hermione Granger !", répondit la jeune femme.

"P'tite sang de bourbe ! Woaw, t'es vraiment devenue sexy !"

"N'essaye jamais plus de me toucher sinon..."

"Sinon quoi ?", coupa t-il.

" Tu verras bien ..."

Draco s'approcha et l'embrassa...

Après quelques secondes, Hermione le repoussa.

"T'as un piercing à la langue ? On se rebelle, Granger ?", demanda Draco.

" Je l'ai fait pendant les vacances, et _non,_ je ne me rebelle pas, c'est juste un petit changement. De toute façon, je me fiche de savoir si tu l'aimes ou pas !"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas correct, au contraire, j'adore la nouvelle Hermione.", il avait un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Serais-tu en train de me cruizer ?"

"Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Avec un physique comme le tien, on résiste pas"

"Pose tes yeux ailleurs Malfoy", rétorqua Hermione, agacée.

Elle monta sur la banquette pour poser sa valise sur le rac à bagages et Malfoy admira la vue :

"Ouais, pas mal ! ... J'aimerais bien voir ce string sur mon plancher."

"Tu peux toujours rêver."

Après ça - malgré tous ses efforts - Malfoy ne pu approcher Hermione du trajet.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard...

Alors, comment trouvez vous ce chapitre ? Envoyez moi des reviews. Nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Merci d'avance.


	2. Larrivée a poudlar

Salut, voici mon deuxi**è**me chapitre ! Continuez à **m'envoyer** des reviews cela m'encourage beaucoup ! :)

En passant, je viens d'aller lire la fic _Se détester pour s'aimer_, **je ne l'avais** m**ê**me pas lue avant et effectivement c'est pareil :S ! Mais je vais faire des modifi**ca**tions et tout faire pour ne pas avoir la m**ê**me histoire deux fois... vraiment désol**ée**, c'est une erreur.

Vicky-j : Merci pour les encouragements :P

Kenya Malfoy :Merci pour la review ! comme je lai deja dit plus haut je ne lavait meme pas lue avant aujourd'hui allors c'etait par asar ...

Setsuna girl : Merci pour ton encouragement

Laura : Allo. Je n'ai pas voulu copier ton amie, comme je l'ai dit plus haut **je n'avais **pas lu cette fic avant aujourd'hui. Le p**ier**cing, le copain, la banquette, j'ai pris **ç**a dans ma t**ê**te mais vraiment dsl je me sens mal là :S

Suite .... (Continuez a **m'envoyer** des reviews :D)

2. L'arrivée a Poudlard.  
Hermio**n**e se dirigea vers la salle commune pour aller rejoindre Harry et Ron.

"Bonjour vous deux !", dit-elle.  
  
"Mais Hermione ? O**ù** est passée la Hermione d'avant ?" demanda Ron, stupéfait.  
  
"Je suis toujours **là**. Ma t**ê**te est encore l**à** ! Ce n'est pas parce que je change d'a**pp**arence que je suis totalement différente, j'ai simplement vie**i**lli.", répondit-elle

" Ron, moi je le trouve co**rr**ect le changement de Hermione.", tenta Harry.

Merci Harry. Bon, ce n'est pas que **j'en ai envie**, mais **je dois** aller rejoindre les **préfets** en chef, **j'ai** une réunion dans moins de 10 minute**s. **Bye bye les gars !"

Hermione passa **à** sa chambre et d**é**cida de changer de tenue avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall salua les élèves qu'elle avait convoqués et enchaîna :

**" Le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même **avons nomm**é** : Hermione Granger de Gryffondor, Maya Micheau de Serdaigne, Jonas Bellerive de Pouffsouffle et Drago Malfoy de Serpentard. Nous vous avons choisis pour votre **discipline** et votre **distinction**, le mot de passe de votre **dortoir** est "magistrale". Pour finir, je vous **souhaite** une bonne année scolaire ! "

Hermione soupira :

"Encore toi Malfoy !"

" Hé oui , tu seras oblig**ée** de vivre avec moi **beauté**."

Hermione fulminait de rage, elle **é**tait tannée de se faire cruizer par Malfoy

" Ça su**ff**it ! **J'en** ai marre de toi ! Je ne suis pas ta **beauté** ! c'est **clair** ?", cria-t-elle.

"Wow, Granger qui se fâche ? C'est nouveau ! Bon ok ..J'**arrête** ....Je ne voul**ais** pas **t'offenser**."

Hermione n'en revenait pas ....Draco savait s'excuser ?!

Que se passait-il dans sa tête ?

Physiquement, Draco avait vraiment chang**é** : Hermione le trouvait si sexy ! Son regard bleu glacé la faisait **frissonner, **son corps parfaitement musclé la faisait rêver. Draco **s'était fait** couper les cheveux et il les remontait avec du gel. A présent, Hermione trouvait Draco vraiment attirant.

Draco pensait la même chose de Hermione, son petit coté rebelle ressortait enfin et Draco trouvait **ça** tr**è**s attirant.

Hermione et Draco se regard**aient** sans arrêt.

"Bon alors, je **crois** qu'on devrait aller visiter notre **dortoir**", proposa Hermione.

"Oui c'est une idée, allons-y", répondit Draco.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des préfets en chef pour voir de quoi il avait l'air, sur chacune des portes leur nom était inscrit en lettres d'or. Hermione trouva le sien et entra.

" WooW ! C'est la plus belle chambre que j'ai vue de ma vie !", s'exclama t-elle.

La chambre de Hermione était peinte avec les **couleurs** de Gryffondor, elle avait un lit en **baldaquin** et des meubles en bois naturel. Toute**s** les autres chambres **étaient** pareilles mais décorées avec la couleur de leur maison respective. La salle de bain était **immense**, il y avait un bain tourbillon, un grand miroir illuminé, un plancher fait de miroirs et une grande douche. Hermione trouvait le dortoir très beau.

Elle se rendit dans le salon et alla s'asseoir .Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de Malfoy s'ouvrit.

" Alors Hermione t'aimes ta chambre ?" lui demanda-t-il.  
  
"Oui c'est super ! Et la tienne ?  
  
" Vraiment belle ! Montre moi ta tienne"  
  
" D'accord !", acquiesça Hermione

Ils montèrent les marches .Draco pris Hermione par la main, elle **le** regarda, stupéfaite .**Peut-être** que Draco avait vraiment chang**é**.

"Il est trop sexy et vraiment trop craquant", se dit Hermione, "rien a voir avec le connard de l'an dernier."

Draco ouvrit la porte de la chambre :

"Après vous mademoiselle"

Hermione entra.

"Il a dû recevoir un coup de marteau sur la tête !", pensa t-elle, "il est gentil, galant, il me fait des excuses... oui, il a vraiment reçu un coup sur la tête."

Hermione et Draco s'assirent sur le lit et commencèrent à parler...

**Alors** vous avez aimé ce chapitre, ou pas ? Commentaires SVP .La suite sera pour bientôt ! Les idées **surgissent** ! Envoyez moi des reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises je m'en fous l'important c'est que j'ai vos co**mm**entaires ! Merci


End file.
